El calor del momento
by Clawliette
Summary: Luego de diez años, Arnold y el resto de la clase del señor Simmons han tomado rumbos distintos. Incluso Helga ha cambiado, quizá demasiado. ¿Habrá cambiado lo que siente por el Cabeza de Balón? Rating por capítulos siguientes.


**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Arnold! y demás personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. **Salvo algunas excepciones, todo es producto de la mente de **Craig Bartlett**, y hasta donde sé, le pertenece todavía a Nickelodeon. Yo sólo me divierto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

_El mejor regalo puede llegar de modo inesperado._

Como siempre, Miriam y Bob se olvidaron de mi.

Las calles de Hillwood me parecían tan familiares y, al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes en la lluvia torrencial de junio, que perdí el rumbo de camino a casa desde el aeropuerto. Estoy segura de que iba por la dirección correcta antes de que la lluvia se hiciera más copiosa. Me senté en la parada del autobús más cercana luego de dar vueltas durante la última media hora.

Regresé de Nueva York, donde había estudiado la preparatoria. Bob y Miriam no se preocuparon por ir a la ceremonia de graduación, desde luego. Nunca se preocuparon por nada, en realidad. Por eso decidí irme tan lejos como mis ahorros me permitieran. Pasé unos muy buenos tres años en Midwood High School, en Brooklyn, y otro más en la ciudad, trabajando en la Biblioteca Central. Quería ir a la universidad a Washington, pero no logré juntar el dinero suficiente para el primer año, así que Bob, influido por Olga sin dudas, llamó dos semanas atrás a mi pequeño departamento, exigiendo que regresara a Hillwood y aplicara para la universidad estatal. No pude negarme. Los fondos se estaban agotando y de verdad necesitaba dejar de abusar de la amabilidad de Olga. En realidad, necesitaba dejar de depender de ella. Mejor depender de mis padres que de mi perfecta hermana.

De cualquier manera, una parte de mí quería regresar a Hillwood. Phoebe me escribía regularmente y me contaba las novedades por teléfono cada cierto tiempo; la doctora Bliss seguía atendiéndome a distancia, y aunque me hubiera gustado poder pagarle lo que en realidad costaba la sesión, ella fue sin duda un gran apoyo cuando llegué a la Gran Manzana, con apenas quince años y sin más dinero que el necesario para pagar un semestre en la escuela.

Y claro, también estaba él.

Arnold.

El simple pensamiento me estremeció.

O quizá fue el frío del crepúsculo, junto con la ropa empapada que se pegaba a mi piel, al igual que los mechones de mi cabello.

Él y Lila comenzaron a salir apenas terminamos la escuela media, justo antes de que todos entraran a Hillwood High. Hasta donde sé, siguen frecuentándose, aunque no sé a ciencia cierta si aún hay algo entre ellos. Phoebe no habla mucho de ellos. Me alegro de que así sea. Hasta hace un año, todavía sentía la necesidad de estrangular a Sawyer si se acercaba demasiado al Cabeza de Balón.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas traicioneras se aglutinaban en mis ojos en ese instante. La nostalgia me había pegado de golpe. Diez años ya habían pasado y yo seguía siendo la misma niña inmadura y romántica que se escondía tras los basureros para declamar su amor a una fotografía enmarcada en un corazón. Bajé la mirada, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me reproché por ser tan estúpida.

A veces, me odiaba a mi misma.

—Me gusta tu moño.

Genial, ahora estaba alucinando.

Las gotas habían dejado de caer implacables sobre mí. Sólo el agua que se deslizaba por la tela del lazo rosa en el que llevaba recogido el cabello se empeñaba en seguir mojándome. Seguramente eso también formaba parte del delirio. O ya había llegado al punto en el que no puedes mojarte más y la lluvia deja de importar.

Levanté el rostro sin abrir los ojos y solté un bufido.

—Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa, igual que tu ropa.

Sonreí.

Después de tantos años, el recuerdo de él, que seguía siendo el mismo niño amable y tierno, el mismo que seguía tratándome bien a pesar de que me comportara de la manera más espantosa, seguía tan vívido como doloroso en mi mente.

—¿Helga?

—Hola, Cabeza de Balón —dije, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —preguntó, claramente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que soy yo —contesté fingiendo enfado— ¿Quién más en todo Hillwood te llama Cabeza de Balón?

—Cielos, creí que te habías mudado a Nueva Jersey —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nueva York —corregí, limpiando mi rostro de lluvia y lágrimas, que esperaba no notara—. Regresé para estudiar en la universidad estatal.

—¿Acabas de llegar? —inquirió extrañado, mirando de reojo el equipaje que llevaba— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?

—Me perdí —confesé mientras un molesto rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

—Vamos, te enseñaré el camino —dijo, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome una mano.

Sin dudarlo, me levanté y tomé mis cosas. Arnold se apresuró a ayudar, dándome el paraguas y cargándose a la espalda una de las maletas más grandes. En silencio, caminamos un par de calles, muy cerca uno del otro, intentando no mojarnos más. Pronto nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de ladrillo rojo, la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, donde aún se leía que aunque no se admitían niños, las mascotas eran bien recibidas.

—Adelante —dijo Arnold—. Será sólo un momento.

Entré detrás de él. La casa seguía justo como la recordaba, con las paredes y el piso revestidos de madera. Incluso tenía la misma alfombra y el enorme reloj de péndulo a la entrada del recibidor. Lo único diferente era un pequeño altar en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado un teléfono color verde, justo donde me habían sorprendido una vez, intentando deshacerme de la evidencia de mi amor. Volví a sentir las mejillas encendidas por el recuerdo.

Me miré un momento en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al lado del altar. Tenía lodo en las botas y los jeans, como si hubiera caminado por un pantano. Mi suéter rosa favorito, ese que tenía una franja color fucsia, había quedado inservible por el aguacero. Me quité la bufanda que chorreaba como si aún estuviera bajo la lluvia y la arrojé sobre el equipaje. El estupendo maquillaje que Olga me había hecho estaba completamente arruinado, y mi cabello no se encontraba en mejor condición. Salvo lo poco que había permanecido en la coleta de caballo, cada mechón rubio estaba cubierto de mugre. Convencida de que no podía verme peor, me olvidé de mí un momento para prestar atención al altar.

Ahí estaban dos fotografías. En una, los desaparecidos padres de Arnold y su pequeño retoño en brazos, felices de estar juntos. En la otra, el abuelo Phill y la abuela Gertie abrazando orgullosos a un Arnold recién graduado de la preparatoria. Ambas fotografías tenían velas encendidas y un jarrón lleno de flores frescas.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dijo Arnold de repente, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

No me atreví a decir nada. Arnold ya había arrastrado la maleta más grande hacia la puerta y no pude hacer más que seguirlo. La lluvia había aminorado un poco. Frente al pórtico estaba el viejo Packard color oliva del abuelo Phill. Arnold terminó de acomodar mi equipaje en el maletero y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entró poco después por el otro lado y encendió el auto. Cada segundo me sentía más y más incómoda; de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarme sentada en esa banca, con el aspecto más horrible y empapada hasta los huesos, tenía que ser él justamente quien llegara a rescatarme.

—Lamento la música —dijo luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad—, la radio está atascada en esa estación, no he podido arreglarlo.

Las primeras notas de una vieja canción, en su no-tan-moderna versión en jazz comenzaron a inundar el silencio entre nosotros. Me descubrí tarareando la letra luego de pasar frente a la Pública 118, Arnold soltó una risita al notarlo. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada. Por la ventana pude ver la casa de Lila, unos metros más adelante y no pude resistir la pregunta que de modo tan masoquista había estado rumiando desde que apareció con el paraguas.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con...? —comencé, pero la pregunta murió entre mis dientes, porque me dolía la posible respuesta.

—¿Lila? —terminó él, asentí enérgicamente, sin mirarlo—. Bastante bien, gracias.

Asentí de nuevo. Las lágrimas empezaron a llenarme los ojos. De nuevo.

—No la he visto en un año —agregó, girando la llave para apagar el motor.

El Packard dejó de rugir bajo mis pies. Arnold me miró un momento y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba, el largo edificio azul, el más alto de la cuadra. Las luces estaban encendidas y podía escuchar a la perfección a Bob gritando al televisor. Suspiré. De cualquier modo, sólo estaría unos días en casa; en cuanto aplicara para la universidad, buscaría un apartamento o algo, para salir de ahí antes de que iniciara el semestre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi equipaje (que tampoco era mucho, en realidad) ya estaba apilado en el pórtico de mi casa. Arnold, apoyado en el capó, me miró y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Tenía, sin embargo la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Seguramente había tocado una fibra sensible al mencionar a Lila. Me acerqué él lo suficiente como para hablar en voz baja.

—Gracias, Arnold —dije, con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas.

—Descuida, no fue nada —contestó, intentando una sonrisa.

Me extendió la mano y sin detenerme a pensar un minuto, lo abracé con fuerza. Tres segundos después, me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Me separé bruscamente, antes de que él pudiera pensar siquiera en corresponder al abrazo.

—Escucha —dije, fuerte y claro—, si alguien se entera de esto, te asesinaré.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto —repliqué en un tono sarcástico que hacía tiempo no había tenido necesidad de usar—. El día que deje de ser Helga G. Pataki.

—Eso no pasará, entonces —aventuró en tono serio, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta para intentar ocultar una media sonrisa y di dos zancadas hasta la puerta. Golpee un par de veces y aguardé. Luego escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta del automóvil detrás de mi. Giré la cabeza demasiado rápido.

—Hasta pronto, Helga —dijo Arnold desde el interior del Packard—. Me dio gusto volver a verte.

—Ni lo menciones —solté, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Como tú digas —y arrancó.

Lo vi dar la vuelta en la esquina y suspiré. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro. ¡Le había dado gusto volver a verme! El cielo volvió a tronar sobre mi cabeza y de inmediato la lluvia se hizo más fuerte. Me obligué a volver en mí. La puerta seguía cerrada.

—¡Vamos, papá! —grité mientras aporreaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas— ¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!

—¡Miriam! —escuché que respondía— ¿Quieres ver quién llama?, estoy ocupado.

—¡Levanta tu gordo trasero del sofá, Bob! —grité desesperada. Por esto mismo me había ido de casa.

—No te permito que me hables así, jovencita.

La enorme cara enfadada de Big Bob Pataki, Rey de los Localizadores (y ahora también de los celulares), se había asomado a la puerta. Le devolví la mirada, desafiante. Me miró de arriba a abajo y luego giró la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

—¡Mira quién está aquí, Miriam! —gritó— ¡Olga regresó a casa!

—Soy Helga, papá —dije, aunque sabía que poco importaba.

—¿Helga? —dijo Miriam en cuanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Si no les importa —dije, dando un paso dentro de la casa— iré a instalarme y a darme un baño antes de que me resfríe.

—Acaba de llegar luego de cuatro años y no saluda a sus padres como es debido —masculló Bob, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala.

Tomé mis cosas (que para entonces estaban más que empapadas y posiblemente muchas se irían directo al basurero) y subí a mi antigua habitación. Temía que mis padres la hubieran convertido en un gimnasio o en un almacén, o que hubieran hecho de ella su habitación especial y su relación hubiera mejorado dado que yo no estaba por ahí. Eso hubiera significado que se habían percatado de mi ausencia. Cuando abrí la puerta, comprobé que mis padres eran, en definitiva, los peores que pude haber tenido.

Mientras que la habitación de Olga siempre se ha mantenido impecable desde que se fue a la universidad, y religiosamente, cada semana por lo menos, se limpia y se sacude todo en ella, mi habitación estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado, salvo que tenía polvo y telarañas acumulados por cuatro años. Nadie se había molestado en abrir siquiera la puerta para cerrar la ventana que dejé abierta la última noche que pasé ahí, soñando con una vida lejos de esa ciudad donde era invisible hasta para mis padres. Nadie se molestó en limpiar un poco, o en reparar el papel tapiz de corazones. Nadie.

Abrí la maleta más grande en busca de mi pijama rosado favorito. Junto con mi neceser, lo llevé al cuarto de baño. Mientras abría las llaves de la tina y sacaba pequeños frascos, empecé a preguntarme si no era mejor vivir unos meses más bajo la generosidad de Olga; o mejor aún, alquilar una habitación en algún sitio. Los hoteles no deberían ser tan caros. Podría incluso... la casa de huéspedes de Arnold...

"¿Es que eres tonta?" me dije una vez estuve dentro de la bañera "¿Vivir con Arnold?, ¿en su casa? Estás demente".

Me deshice del peinado y pude al fin librarme de la suciedad que se había instalado en mi cabello. Con cuidado, luego de cerciorarme de que el lazo rosa estaba tan limpio como siempre, me lo até a la muñeca izquierda y seguí con mi baño. No pude evitar sonreír al recuerdo de esa tarde. "Me gusta tu moño". ¿Acaso esa era su frase para ligar?

Cuando salí de la bañera, dos horas más tarde, mis manos y pies estaban tan arrugados como los de una anciana. Inmediatamente pensé en la abuela Gertie. Era una vieja chalada, sin duda, pero siempre estuvo ahí para su nieto, haciendo desfiguros en el vecindario, luchando por aquello que era justo. Iba a ponerme el pijama cuando vi un mensaje en mi celular. Phoebe sabía que llegaba hoy y me preguntaba si quería pasar la noche en su casa. Mejor en el futón de las visitas en la casa Heyerdahl que en mi propia cama.

Bajé las escaleras veinte minutos más tarde, con el pijama y el neceser en una bolsa. Bob seguía en la sala de estar, completamente dormido, y no había señales de Miriam por ningún lado, ni siquiera en la cocina. Tomé un trozo de papel de la mesita del teléfono y dejé una nota en algún lugar visible (no que a alguien le preocupara dónde había ido). Salí de la casa una vez más a la incesante lluvia, esta vez con paraguas, impermeable y botas de lluvia, y me encaminé hacia la casa de Phoebe, esperando ser mejor recibida.

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste, cariño! —fue lo primero que escuché de la señora Heyerdahl cuando llegué al pórtico y me estrechó en un abrazo—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—No, señora Heyerdahl —contesté con mi mejor sonrisa—. Gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes está noche.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Helga —dijo ella haciéndome pasar—. Adelante, Phoebe está en su alcoba. Les llevaré un poco de té.

Agradecí de nuevo las atenciones y caminé (casi volé) hacia la habitación de mi amiga, que hacía por lo menos un año no veía en persona. Cuando me detuve en lo alto de las escaleras, el grito inconfundible de Phoebe al verme me devolvió la sonrisa que me había dejado el encuentro con Arnold.

—Vaya, has crecido —dije en cuanto la tuve cerca y pude abrazarla.

En el tiempo que no la vi de manera constante, Phoebe creció casi hasta la altura de mis hombros. Su cabello negro llegaba hasta la cintura cuando lo soltaba del elaborado moño que se hacía todas las mañanas. Por lo que pude ver en el pasillo, y luego dentro de la habitación, Phoebe acababa de llegar también de su semestre en la Universidad de Yale. Sonreía de manera poco habitual, mientras iba de un lado a otro terminando de acomodar libros. No quise averiguar más en ese momento; me apostaba media ceja a que tenía que ver con algún chico.

Nos acomodamos en el tatami, rodeadas de libros y cajas a medio desempacar. La señora Heyerdahl nos llevó un servicio con te verde y galletas. Aunque durante cuatro años nos escribíamos regularmente y por lo menos una vez a la semana charlábamos por teléfono, había cosas que era mejor decir de frente, en persona.

—¿Y cómo va todo con Johansen? —pregunté, luego de tres horas de recordar los últimos diez años, metida ya en el futón.

Phoebe guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras el color pálido de sus mejillas se encendía al carmín más intenso y sonreía. Sabía que algo había ocurrido. En cierto sentido, siempre había estado ese "algo" entre los dos, de manera mucho más amable y más pacífica que entre Arnold y yo, pero por algún motivo desconocido, nada, luego de diez años, había pasado más allá de un par de citas y muchos celos por parte del chico de cabello alto.

—Gerald me ha estado invitando a salir desde hace un par de meses más o menos, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo, con un susurro apenas audible. Asentí con la cabeza y me giré para verla de frente. Ella no me miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, mientras una sonrisa, la más brillante y cálida sonrisa que le he visto en años, se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Y bien? —dije, luego de que parecía no haber continuación.

—Hizo la pregunta... —dijo ella, girando el rostro hacia mí. La felicidad que reflejaba era incomparable.

—Desde luego le dijiste que no —dije, muy seria. Sin perder la sonrisa, Phoebe negó lentamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, sin apartar los ojos de mi—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Pheebs! —sonreí sinceramente.

—Tengo miedo —confesó luego de unos instantes.

—No seas tonta, Phoebe —dije sin comprender—. El chico ha querido hacer el movimiento desde que teníamos nueve años. ¿Qué puedes temer?

—Volveremos a la universidad en pocas semanas, Helga —respondió ella, en ese tono que evidenciaba lo aparentemente obvio—. ¿Qué pasará cuando yo esté en Yale y él en Washington con Arnold y el resto? ¿Y si conoce a alguien? ¿Y si yo conozco a alguien?

—Ten calma, por favor —dije, incorporándome un poco. Ella aguardó—. No niego que tú puedas encontrar a alguien mucho más interesante que Johansen —me miró con cierto reproche—, pero que él pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, imposible.

Sonrió de nuevo, luego suspiró. Volvimos a acomodarnos para dormir y un silencio que invitaba al sueño se instaló en la habitación. En todo el rato que pasamos charlando, no pude decirle lo del encuentro con Arnold. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, de manera casual por lo menos, surgía otro tema, y no podía regresar al anterior, ni soltarlo de la nada. Opté por aprovechar el silencio.

—Me encontré a Arnoldo esta tarde —dije, resueltamente.

—¿Has sabido algo nuevo de Mike? —dijo ella, al mismo tiempo, con cautela.

—¿Arnold?

—¿Mike?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Ya sé que no he actualizado "Juego de Palabras", no he tenido mucha inspiración. Vengo a dejarles esto que me trae vuelta loca, a cambio. Ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos, pero por desgracia ninguno que continúe este. Así que, la actualización tardará. Mientras, espero sus reviews.

Mike es mío, ya lo conocerán. Es un amor.

¿Review?


End file.
